Valentines of Mystery
by edger230
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but who keeps sending Kitty poems? Is it a trick or a confession of love?
1. Chapter 1

It was Valentine's Day and T.U.F.F. was covered in decorations of hearts and such. Everyone was out and about doing a number of things. Chief was out getting heart shaped cookies for ballet class. Keswick was inventing a robot that would talk for him when he went to talk to a girl he liked. Whenever he tried he just froze and his pants fell down. Agent Nuts was stuffing heart shaped acorns into his mouth and all the agents whose names I don't know were walking around in pairs. Dudley however was in the most dangerous weapons room looking at the time travel watch when he heard the ice cream truck go by.

Dudley sprinted outside in time to see the ice cream truck go by. "Not again!" he screamed. He was about to press the button on the time travel watch, when Kitty came up and jack-slapped him.

"Oh no! We're not going there again! Remember what happened last time?" Dudley recalled himself wearing pants when Kitty mentioned this. It wasn't fun.

Kitty went inside and started to work when a message came on the giant screen. It was Snaptrap.

"Attention T.U.F.F. agents! I just want to let you know, I have fallen in love!" he said bringing out his girlfriend. She looked just like him except she had lipstick, hair and a dress.

All the agents stared for a second until Kitty spoke up. "Did you just call to gloat?"

"No I…. Yeah, Pretty much." he replied and shut off the monitor.

Dudley and Kitty exchanged confused glances and went back to work.

The day continued on after that. Everyone was walking around with their valentines; even Keswick got the girl he liked! Kitty saw everyone walking around that day and just rolled her eyes. On the outside she just didn't care. But on the inside, she was jealous.

Later that day, everything changed.

Kitty went to the snack room and got a bottle of milk and Dudley was there gnawing on a steak. Kitty sat down and Dudley looked up from his steak. "Hey Kitty. Sup? Hey I saw someone over by your desk today."

Kitty was confused. "Who?" she asked.

Dudley shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see his face."

Kitty finished her milk and went back to her cubicle. Everything was there. Nothing looked like it had been touched. Her computer was on the same screen she left it on. Nothing looked different. When she sat down she noticed something next to the perfect partners picture of her and Dudley. It was a little piece of paper all rolled up. She knew for a fact that hadn't been there earlier.

She opened it up. It had two sentences on it. There was no name on it. This is what it said.

_What I hope that you'll see_

_You're the only one for me_

What does this mean?

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty sat there looking at the note feeling more confused than ever. She had a million things on her mind. Who gave her this note? Was it a trick? Was it a Valentine? Was she happy about this or angry?

The way she saw it there were a lot of possibilities on who gave her the note. **(This is where Kitty goes through the process of illumination on the possibilities of who gave her the note.)**

Dudley? Probably not. They were just friends.

Keswick? No. He had a girlfriend now. Besides, he had a phobia of girls. If it hadn't been for the robot he built he would still be walking around with his pants down.

Chief? Nope. He wasn't even here. She sure hoped it wasn't him.

Agent Nuts? No. He didn't know how to write. _"How did he even get into the agency?" _Kitty thought.

"I hope your n-n-not talking about me, Agent Katswell." someone said behind her.

Kitty jumped and turned around. Keswick was standing behind her with a machine that looked like a stethoscope, only it had a little box in the middle and a few sparks were flying on it.

"No Keswick I- hey, how do you know what I was thinking?" she asked him.

"I used my mind reading sc-sc-scope. I heard what you were thinking. W-w-w-were you talking about me?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay. Well I have to g-g-go start working on the microwave."

"Please just get a new one. You remember what happened last time."

**(They bickered about this a little while longer. You don't want to know what happened the last time Keswick tried to fix the microwave.)**

After they were done bickering, Kitty started illuminating more agents in her mind.

"_This may be harder than I thought." _she thought.

Then it hit her. She could use Keswick's device to figure it out. She would listen to the agent's thoughts and maybe one of them would be thinking about the note.

She followed Keswick when he wasn't looking and when he put the mind reader down she grabbed it and went to work.

She started with Dudley. She found him (where else?) in the snack room. She put on the mind reader and heard; _Donut, Cola, Donut, Cola, I'll take both!_

"Figures." Kitty said to herself.

Next she went to Keswick. He was putting together the microwave** (Yes, believe it or not, Keswick won the argument.)** He was thinking; _so the red w-w-wire goes to the blue one and the p-p-pink wire goes to the green. _It went on like this for a while. Finally, Kitty became bored out of her mind and, reluctantly, went to the Chief.

Chief was thinking; _So, If I fire the missile at due west at 107 degrees it will hit the test target at the appropriate spot blah blah blah blah blah blah yak yak yak yak yak yak yadda yadda yadda….._**(the part with the blahs and yaks wasn't really what he was he was thinking.)**

Kitty tried all the agents but none of them said anything about the note.

When she went back to her desk she found another note. Once again it had only had two lines and no name. It said;

_For almost a year I've stared from a ways_

_I stand and at you I gaze_


	3. Chapter 3

Now Kitty was really confused. Who the HECK was leaving these notes? She was deep in thought when Dudley came up to her.

"Hey Kitty." he said and saw the note. "Who's that from?"

"I don't know. I got two just today." she said and showed him both notes.

Dudley examined them. "Well you got me." he said.

Then the Chief came up to them. "Agents Katswell and Puppy, Snaptrap has kidnapped the mayor and is going to impersonate him so he can banish cheese from all of Petropolis!"

"Again with the cheese?" Dudley asked. "That fiend!"

"Dudley calm down, let's just go!" Kitty said and they were off.

**Later**

Snaptrap was tying up the mayor along with the henchmen.

"Boss, what are we going to do after we banish cheese?" Larry asked.

"I'm glad you asked Larry. We're going to make everyone destroy T.U.F.F. HQ board by board! Then we're going to rob a gas station! My giant robot still gets no mileage!" he replied.

Kitty and Dudley burst in two seconds after that. "Freeze Snaptrap!" screamed Dudley. "You're not banishing cheese on my watch!"

"I'm not using your watch! I'm using this disguise and the mayor's power!" Snaptrap replied.

**(This part was decided to violent to show so I'll just skip the parts like Larry getting thrown into the shark tank and Snaptrap getting kicked in the face and Ollie and Francisco getting slammed face-first into the wall. Let's just go to the part where Snaptrap and his henchmen get put in cages.)**

"I will now, plot my revenge!" Snaptrap shouted.

Kitty and Dudley didn't notice him slip a note into Kitty's pocket. They called the police (who couldn't be there for an hour) and left.

"Boss, why did you put a note in her pocket?" Francisco asked.

"I put cameras around T.U.F.F. HQ when no one was looking. I saw that someone has been leaving Agent Katswell notes. I'm going to escape," Snaptrap paused, grabbed a paper clip and began picking the lock. He then continued talking. "The note tells her to meet the person who's leaving her notes at the park! But the person there won't be whose been leaving her notes, it'll be me!"

He got the lock open and then freed the others except for Larry and ran off while bringing Larry still in his cage.

**Later (again)**

Kitty was sitting at her desk when she noticed the note sticking out of her pocket. She opened it and it said…

_If you want to know who I am_

_Meet me at the park by the beaver dam_

Kitty got up and was headed for the door when she found Dudley. "Hey Kitty. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to… get some fresh air." she said. She didn't want Dudley to follow her.

"Okay." he replied, but when she left Dudley followed her anyway.

On the way there (without knowing Dudley was following her) she started to think, was this really a trick? The only way to know was to keep going.

When she got to the park, she went to the beaver dam and found Snaptrap.

"Did you give me this note?" she asked and held out the note.

"Yep! I gave you this note so I could catch you!" he said and in the blink of an eye Snaptrap's men had her in their clutches. "Wait, you left me all the notes?" she asked angrily.

"Not all of them. Just that one. I put it in your pocket when you weren't looking so I could trap you and take you captive and hold you for ransom! The agents will have to pay me $1,000,000,000 to get you back!" Snaptrap replied and laughed evilly. He then put Kitty into a cage.

Luckily Dudley got there right at that second and caught Snaptrap by surprise.

**(This part was once again decided to violent to show. I'll just skip where Dudley takes all the bad guys and does a huge dog pile.)**

Dudley freed Kitty from the cage she was in after he tied up the bad guys and called the police.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm confused. If Snaptrap didn't leave me the notes, then who did?

Dudley looked at his feet. He mumbled something so faint Kitty didn't hear. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"I said… I did." he mumbled a little louder. Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had many questions she wanted to ask him but all she could get out was, "Why?"

There was a long silence, and then finally Dudley said, "I've had a crush on you since the day we met. I was too scared to say anything, finally I decided to just leave a note but I was so nervous I forgot to put my name on it. After the second note I got a little more confident. I was going to tell you but then I chickened out. The point is, I'm in love with you."

Kitty stood there without saying anything for a long time, she just stared at Dudley. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Dudley… You're a great friend and an awesome partner, but that's all I want to be is friends."

Dudley was heartbroken. However, he hid it and said, "Okay. I understand. It's okay…. I have to get home."

"Okay see you tomorrow." Kitty replied. Dudley walked home and when he was out of site, Kitty jack- slapped herself in the face.

"Why did I tell him I didn't love him, I do!" She stood there for a long time and after a while; she remembered something and realized why she had lied to him. She had an idea.

When Dudley got back to work it was almost time to go home. He was felt like someone he had trusted for a while had called him worthless. Of course, that wasn't what happened. When he got to his desk, he noticed a little piece of paper on his desk. It said,

_What I said today wasn't true_

_The only one I want is you_

Dudley couldn't believe it. He went over to Kitty's desk. She was sitting facing her computer.

"Hey. If you did love me, why didn't you tell me?" Dudley asked gently.

Kitty sighed and turned around to face him. "I've been through a lot of breakups, but last time I promised myself to quit on guys for good. He cheated on me. I was so sick of these kinds of things I…"

She didn't have to say anything else. After a while Dudley spoke up. "Well those guys were idiots. Anyone who cheats on you or dumps you has to have something wrong with them. I would never try to hurt you. I can prove to you I'll keep that promise."

Kitty looked at him. "How?"

Dudley took something out of his pocket. "This necklace was made by Keswick. I promise something into it and as long as it glows, I've kept my promise."

He spoke into the necklace and it started to glow. He then put it on Kitty.

Kitty sighed and then smiled. "I guess I can try one last time." she said and kissed Dudley on the cheek. "As long as I'm with someone like you."

Dudley smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day." he said.

The End


End file.
